


Would you be mine ?

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Thanos. Thor shares Asgard's throne with Loki now. Erik and Jane are invited in Asgard. But something gets wrong ...With Erik who falls in love with a mysterious woman, and Loki, who flirts with his brother's betrothed, who is really in danger ?<br/>A lokane fic with hints of "Crimson Peak".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you be mine ?

Erik was the happiest man on the universe. He discovered Asgard, the place he was dreaming of. To celebrate the defeat of Thanos, Thor had invited him (and Jane of course, because Thor was always in love with the brillant astrophysicist) in Asgard.  
Erik spent days studying the planet, making all sort of experiments. And nights ? Thor showed him what "pub crawl "meant.  
Jane left them spending time together, being happy to see their strong relationship. She didn't even complain about the fact that she missed her lover sometimes (when Thor came back to bed, she was already asleep). She understood that the 2 men needed to distract themselves after the cruelty of the war.

Plus she wasn't alone. Loki was there. He shared the throne of Asgard with Thor now. Completely redeemed. Completely ? Jane frowned. It seemed so, but who could claim that Loki's thoughts were easy to read ?  
Erik still avoided him : he didn't forgive the God of Mischief for his past behaviour ( having a God in his head was so disturbing ! )  
And Jane ? Loki saved her life several times, but she was still suspicious. The more charming he was, the more uncomfortable she felt. She was trapped in a "cat and mouse game" and Loki's flirtation was so ...distracting ? ...annoying ?...appealing ?  
Thor was aware of his brother's seductive manners, but he didn't get angry, thinking his brother just wanted to be kind towards his future sister-in-law. And a twister couldn't really love, could he ?

That night, there would be a great ball in the palace. Jane had already told Thor she wouldn't come. She had fought the worst bad guys in the universe, and then, she was too shy to show herself and dance in front of a crowd.  
Jane shook her head. " You're pathetic", she mumbled.  
Thor had been disappointed , but he knew her too much to try to change her mind.  
She had watched Thor and Erik leaving. Both well dressed. Erik in a black tuxedo, and the God of Thunder in a gold and white suit.  
She hurried herself to the librairy to study quietly.

Suddenly Jane heard 2 men (women ?) who whispered in a corner of the corridor.   
Instinctively she slowed down and pressed herself into the wall, for her not to be seen.  
"Very dangerous", a voice said, " use only a few of it."  
"Undectable ?", the second voice spoke so low that Jane found hard to understand.  
"Of course. In a few days, Death will come, I guarantee you."  
A murder ?  
Jane startled and made a little noise. She put her hand on her mouth and stayed still.  
"Walls have ears", the first voice said. "Let's go away. I'll see you in the marketplace on thursday. I will give you the rest of the poison."

Jane ran back to her room. She had to tell someone ! She was so in trouble that she didn't look where she was going and she smashed herself into someone.  
Loki !  
She nearly fell on the floor, but he caught her by the wrist.  
"Hey, dear, be careful ! "  
"Sorry", she mumbled.  
He was watching her with an amused smile.  
She kept silent. She didn't want to tell him about the conversation she had just heard.  
She lifted her head and stared at him.  
Waouh ! He looked simply ...gorgeous ! His black hair waved negligently on his shoulders and he was wearing a beautiful green and black suit.  
He noticed how impressed she was and he chuckled.  
She blushed.  
"I must admit you look ...rather elegant."  
He bowed mockingly.  
"You, on the contrary ...you're ...what can I say ? casual ? "  
Jane blushed again.  
She was wearing tee-shirt and jeans. So ?

"I have come to escort you to the ball. Let's go. "  
Jane crossed her arms.  
"I won't attend the ball."  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
"Do you really think you have choice ? Go and dress yourself. If you're not ready in 15 minutes, I will help you to dress."  
He winked.  
"I'm sure I will adore it."  
What ?  
She shook her head with indignation.  
"I won't be forced to ! "   
He leaned towards her and whispered suavely.  
"Hurry up, dearest, time flies."

Was it worth arguing ?  
After all, why not going to the ball ?  
She would tell Thor about the 2 mysterious people.  
She sighed and came into her room.  
A few minutes later, she was ready. She had made herself up and she was wearing a blue dress.  
Loki was waiting for her patiently.

She spun her dress around.  
"Better ? ", she teased.  
He nodded solemnly.  
"You're ravishing, Miss Foster. Allow me."  
He offered her his arm. She hesitated. And took it.  
He led her to the ballroom.


End file.
